The present invention relates to a method for combining pictures on a photograph by a camera, and a camera with secondary image or picture producing device for the production of combination pictures in a photograph.
Many types of combination processes are known and used to combine two or more images, pictures or photographs, at negative or positive stage, to create special effect in photographs. However, the known techniques of photomontage are usually rather laborious and time consuming.